The Satan Effect
by Lum4r
Summary: A crazy story involving Satan, a pimp, and the cast of Love Hina, slightly twisted to... perfection! Also, Kentaro makes an appearance! Yay! Please review!


Me "now as I have stated before I don't own Love Hina....yet, watch your back Akamatsu."  
  
The Cast  
  
Keitaro- has mentality of a 10-year old (didn't he always)  
  
Naru- is madly in love with kei (tries not to make it TO obvious)  
  
Hitani- claims to be from the future (oddly doesn't come up much)  
  
Shirai- an android from a galaxy called nebulon-5 (is very humanoid)  
  
Shinobu- has a 6th sence (regularly gets possesed)  
  
Motoko- has givin up the sword and now uses a 9-millimeter  
  
Seta- 007 ain't got sht on him  
  
Haruka- Seta's groupie (adds nothing to the plot)  
  
Kitsune- got fired and now drinks poor-quality sake sniff (always sober)  
  
Sarah- an evil genius who needs to take out Seta to take over the world  
  
Mutsumi- loves video-games  
  
Su- likes to swear (that's it)  
  
SuperPimp- pimp...with an attitude. carry's duel sawed-off shotguns  
  
Zanmaru- not origiated in this story. Is a samari from anothe fanfic has a history  
  
with motoko  
  
Kentaro- The ruler of all hell, and a stalker (didn't do much here)  
  
Barkeep- A barkeep with a dobble-barrled shoting-gun  
  
Bring in the Clowns  
  
Naru "so Kei-kun where are we gonna' go"  
  
Kei"well, I here there is a new phone booth on the corner maby we could, test it out..."  
  
Naru looks to her side when she looks back Kei has turned into a clown, she is obiously shocked  
  
Kei-Clown "what's the matter Naru?"  
  
Naru "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
she wakes up th find herself in her bed. Kitsune bursts through the door  
  
Kitsune "what's-up?"  
  
Naru(out of breath)"damn...clown"  
  
Kitsune "!?"  
  
just then they herd a noise  
  
"BANG!!!"  
  
they start running to where they herd the noise and meet up with Shinobu on the way  
  
Motoko(panting)"Shot...Person...Think...Burglar"  
  
they look up to see Kentaro's corpes laying on the steps  
  
Naru "wait, I know him. He's no burglar just a stalker."  
  
Kitsune "well I guess we gotta' dispose of the body. Or maby not I donno' I'm to damn sober!"  
  
she begins crying.  
  
as they walk at the body Shinobu's eyes begin to glow bright-red  
  
Shinobu? "HAHAHA! You infinately idiotic mortals! By killing my captor you have released I, Satan!  
  
Now with this new body I shall destroy you all. But first...  
  
he clicks on the T.V.  
  
"Gallager is on"  
  
they all sit down and watch Gallager hit object after object with a large mallet. Eventually he runs out of things to hit,and begins accepting volonteers  
  
Satan "AHHAHAHA! That Gallager...Anyway now to kill you all!"  
  
Su "not so fcking fast"  
  
Satan "hey, watch you mouth kid!"  
  
evryone gasps  
  
Satan "what?"  
  
Everyone "you said the secret word!!!!!!"  
  
the word MOUTH flashes at the bottom of the screen  
  
Satan "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"  
  
he woke up to find himself in his bed  
  
Satan "woah, that's it no more yellow 'shrooms before bed."  
  
he got up and walked to his medicine cabnet  
  
Satan "Uhhhh, lets see here preperation-H, laxatives, a jar of olives, ah here we are ass-prin, great for all you  
  
ass-related needs"  
  
he shoves the pill...well, up there  
  
just then Kentaro bursts through the door  
  
Kentaro "Satan you will once more be under my control!"  
  
Satan "did you have trouble getting past the gaurds?"  
  
Kentaro "gaurds?"  
  
Satan "nevermind..."  
  
Kentaro "this is the last moment you shall be allowed to rule all of Hell!!!"  
  
Satan "yeah whatever, how do you expect to overthrow me?"  
  
Kentaro "why should I tell you?"  
  
Satan "isn't it the villans obligation to tell the other guy exactly what he's about to do right before he does it"  
  
Kentaro "I am no villan"  
  
Satan "your just ignoring you inner feelings. your a villan and you know it.  
  
Kentaro "shut-up!"  
  
Satan "is it just me or is it hot in the center of the Earth?"  
  
he reaches over and drinks a bottle of Mountain Dew (I don't own the PEPSI company either)  
  
Immediately after drinking it he clenches his stomach in pain  
  
Satan "what trechary is this!?"  
  
Kentaro "HAHAHA! I knew that not even you, Satan, The ruler of all Hell, could resist the awsome power inside a  
  
sigle bottle of Mountain Dew. So I did the unthinkable!"  
  
Satan "you coudn't digrace a bottle of Mountain Dew like that!"  
  
Kentaro "oh but I did. While you werelooking for your ass medication I took that bottle and peed in it. HAHAHA!!!"  
  
Satan begins melting from the stomach outward  
  
Satan "noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
he becomes nothing more than a puddle of ooze on the floor  
  
a stage hand walks by and sweeps him up  
  
Kentaro "now that Satan is dead I can finnaly be at peace. Now...Bring in the clowns!!!"  
  
a small car drives through a doggie-door and stops in the middle of the carpet  
  
three clowns get out of a seemingly impossibly small space  
  
Kentaro "Ha,He,Ho entertain me!"  
  
the clowns get on an extreamly small bike and peddal around for a while  
  
(ending credits play)  
  
Me "hehe,haha,BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ahhh clowns, hahaha. 


End file.
